In vehicles having supercharged combustion engines a coolant radiator for cooling the engine and a charge air cooler for cooling the engine intake air are usually mounted in parallel in the vehicle front. Both the coolant radiator and the charge air cooler have an inlet tank or manifold and an outlet tank or manifold and each a tube package or heat exchange core between these manifolds. As the heat exchange cores are perpendicular to each other, the manifolds of the coolant radiator and the charge air cooler are perpendicular too. Thus, if the coolant radiator and the charge air cooler are of similar size, there are four corners where the manifolds overlap or are in close relation to one another. Interconnection of the manifolds at these corners, as stated by way of introduction, means creating a cooling module, which considerably facilitates vehicle assembly. A cooling module of that kind is known from DE 100 18 001 C2.
According to DE 100 18 001 C2 the coolant radiator is vertically arranged with the inlet manifold on top and the outlet manifold at the bottom, whereas the charge air cooler is arranged horizontally with its manifolds in an upright vertical position. The upright manifolds have projecting arms at their ends making the charge air cooler fit the coolant radiator and enabling easy assembly of the two by means of fasteners. The bottom ones of these fasteners connect the downwardly extending arms in a rigid way with the coolant radiator and the top ones connect the upwardly extending arms with the coolant radiator in a floating way in order to compensate for either core's thermal expansion.